Camille
This is about the romance of Camille & Logan Mitchell. It is the first romance Camille has had, and the first time she was asked out. Unlike Kendall and Jo, this adds more comedy to the show rather than romance. This relashonship turned to being just friends rather than being boyfriend & girlfriend when James kisses Camille. Even though Logan broke up with Camille, she still has a crush on him shown when Logan exited the tunnel of just friends, his face covered in kisses. The reason she provides helpful information to BTR is probably because she knows it will benifit Logan. She helped James thrice, but one of the times it was to get this realationship back together. This is probably the 2nd longest lasting couple at the Palm Woods, lasting since Camille's first appearence to being just friends in later episodes. But then in season 3 episode 1 they start dating again and have a more serious relationship. Romantic Moments Big Time Crib: While every member of Big Time Rush was calling Logan so (insulting word) Camille called him so hot. Big Time Love Song: Camille kisses Logan pretending it's a play, but really killing his chances of being Jo's boyfriend. Logan says the kisses were surprisingly pleasent. Big Time Dance: Logan asks Camille to the dance, a first for him asking someone out, and tries several ways to get her as his date until the actual dance, where he dresses up as a prince and rides on a horse, with her approving and almost crying tears of joy. Big Time Video: Logan promises Camille an acting job in BTR's video, keeping her in Hollywood. When she figures out he lied, but kept it going to keep her around, she says "that's so sweet". In he succesful video she hugs him and is seen near him for most of the video. When her dad says they're staying in Hollywood, Camille tackle-hugs Logan. Big Time Concert: This movie confirms the two as a couple. Logan gives Camille all the VIP badges. She shows shock when Griffin kills BTR. After Jo gave Kendall a goodbye kiss, Logan leans in for a kiss, only for her to slap him super-hard. This marks the first time Logan tries to kiss Camille. She hugs Logan tightly when he comes back, and before he blurts out Camille's name when theyr'e searching for James. She helps Logan get on TV, claiming she was abducted by aliens, but changing the subject to Big Time Rush's concert when she's on TV. She, Jo, and the record dealers are the only people in the VIP area, Logan probably giving her the badge. Camille says she can take the immense amount of fangirls, showing she has a really big crush on Logan. Welcome back Big Time: When BTR is back, Camille tackle hugs Logan, showing she missed him during his tour, being the only kid reconizing them. Big Time Boyfriends: Even after Camille & James kiss, Camille kisses Logan and probably still classifies herself as Logan's Boyfriend. In the popular music video Boyfriend, they enter tunnel of just friends, with Logan's face covered in kisses, shown that even after Camille kissed James they are still a couple, proving Katie wrong about the romantic relationship being toast. Big Time Christmas: They both giving them presents. Before Camille left to her hometown, she gave Logan a kiss on the cheek. Carlos and James were using the mistle toe kendall got from jo so they get kissed. Only Logan didn't catch the mistle toe which shows that he don't want a kiss from any girl, only Camille. Big Time Guru: Camille helped James getting back his swagger from Logan, because he was followed by a lot of girls. Big Time Reality: For the Reality Show Camille & Logan should fake a melodramatic relationship which is really funny. They have to kiss a lot and in Griffin's office they were still kissing because they didn't knew that the cameras were turn off. At the end of the episode Camille says "My goodness we're done with all that slapping and kissing." and Logan answers "Yeah, it was really just the slapping which bothered me." So he liked the kissing. As they went to the couch Logan put his arm around her shoulders. Big Time Prom Kings: Logan made James find the hottest date for prom so James could win Prom King instead of Camille and Steve. As Logan was with James, he told him that he is not sure if he still likes her, but as they were on prom he had to help James getting away from the security so he asked Camille. As she asked him why big security men followed James he answered "you may hate me after this but i didnt want you and Steve to win prom king and queen..i know we off again..then we on again..i cant have you pre pre engage with some guy..and im sorry...you can hit me now." But instead of hitting him, Camille said that it was cute.